Ellenségem barátom
by Destinia
Summary: Válhate az ellenséged a legjobb barátoddá? A fiatal Albus Dumbledore nehezen állja meg, hogy ne idegesítse fel évfolyamtársát, de most túl messzire ment. Rövid, két részes novella, a Szövetség Univerzum része.


**Ellenségem - barátom I.  
**

**Béta: Ayani **

Albus Dumbledore briliáns mosolyt küldött a hugrabugos lánynak, miközben elégedetten érezte Ares Black halálos pillantását a hátában. „Érdemes volt felkelni" – gondolta, miközben ajkához emelte a lány kezét.

- Ma különösen üdítő a szépséged. Remélem, megtisztelsz azzal, hogy ma velem teázol Roxmortsba.

- Kedves ötlet, szívesen. Ebben a szép időben jót tesz egy kis séta. Egy óra múlva?

- Igen, érted megyek – mosolygott a lányra. Igyekezett, hogy amíg a lány a közelben van, elfojtsa elégedett vigyorát. Ezzel két legyet üt egy csapásra. Egy kellemes napot tölt el a Roxfort legszebb diáklányával, és ezzel mellesleg teljesen feldühítheti kedvenc ellenségét.

- Mégis mit gondolsz, mit művelsz?! – hallotta a sziszegést a háta mögül.

- Találkára megyek – fordult vigyorogva a mérges mardekáros felé.

- Nem mehetsz el VELE! Ő AZ ENYÉM! – Ares megragadta Albus gallérját, és közelebb rántotta magához.

- Hol élsz Black? Cicero korában? Már nincs rabszolgaság.

- De ő az ÉN JEGYESEM! A szüleink már a születésünk előtt eldöntötték, hogy mi összetartozunk. Ezt te is nagyon jól tudod!

- Amilyen a modorod, miután a szülei jobban megismernek, azonnal felbontják az eljegyzést. Ráadásul Sally nem a jegyeseként gondol rád, hanem, mint egy utálatos, pöffeszkedő kígyóra.

- Hogy merészeled? – Ares arcán piros foltok jelentek meg, szeme több árnyalattal sötétebb lett.

- Ha hozzád akarna menni, nem velem találkozna, hanem veled teázna, és az esküvőt tervezné – mutatott rá Albus.

Ares arca egy pillanat alatt falfehér lett, majd teljes erőből mellbe lökte vetélytársát.

- Ma éjfélkor a Rengetegben, a tónál. Ha nem jössz, vagy magaddal hozol valakit, gyáva kutya vagy, Albus Dumbledore! – ezzel választ sem várva elviharzott a pince felé.

Albus döbbenten nézett utána. „Ez meg mi volt? Akkor ez most egy párbaj? De hisz nem is szabályos tanuk nélkül. Viszont ha nem megyek el, azt hiszi, hogy félek tőle. Na azt már nem! Izgalmas este elé nézek, bár jobb az óvatosság. Itt az ideje, hogy újra elővegyem apám láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Nem lenne jó, ha a kis kígyó hátba támadna.

Ares már százszor elátkozta magát a kirohanása miatt. Miféle megfontolatlan mardekáros ő! Ráadásul egyedül hívta, ha most meg valaki vele tartott volna, még őt néznék gyávának. „Pedig én nem félek semmitől!" – csörtetett be a Rengetegbe. Már az erdő mélyén járt, közel a tóhoz, amikor meghallotta a vonyítást. Aresban megfagyott a vér.

„Telihold van, lehet, hogy vérfarkas? - idegesen nyelt egyet, és a kastély felé pillantott, de nem indult vissza – „Biztos, csak kóbor eb, vagy Dumbledore szórakozik, azt várva, hogy Roxfortba fussak, mint egy félős lány. Igen egészen biztos, hogy valamelyik bokorból les, és jót röhög rajtam. Na, arra aztán várhat!" – ezzel újra a tó felé vette az irányt, bár már próbált kevesebb zajt csapni, és jobban figyelni a környezetére.

Eközben Albus szintén a tó felé tartott a köpeny rejtekében. Óvatosan mozgott, csapdára várva, de nem látott se bujdosó mardekárosokat, se rá leső tanárokat. A vonyításra idegesen fülelni kezdett: „Biztos Black, milyen gyerekes, azt hiszi, elszaladok? Mégis miféle gyáva varázslónak néz." - ezzel tovább indult a párbaj színhelyére.

A tónál már ott várta Ares, türelmetlenül topogva. Mivel láthatóan tényleg csak ketten voltak, Albus elrejtette a köpenyt, és a mardekáros mögé osont.

Ares egyre idegesebb lett. „Vajon elmúlt már éjfél? Miért nem hoztam valakit, és ha átver? Talán nem, az oroszlánok elvileg tisztességesek." Mögötte ágreccsenést hallott, és villámgyorsan megperdült.

- Azt hittem már megfutamodtál a kihívásom elől! – támadt neki.

- Nem siettem, azt hittem, nem lesz merszed eljönni! – vigyorgott gúnyosan Albus. Nem tudta miért, de színtiszta élvezet volt kihozni a sodrából Blacket.

- Akkor mire várunk?! Tegyük emlékezetessé ezt az éjszakát! Egymásnak háttal, öt lépés, utána tűz.

- Rendben, gyorsan akarok végezni.

Albus és Ares megfordultak, majd lépkedni kezdtek. A negyedik lépés után mindketten megperdültek, és tüzeltek. Mindkét fiú hátra esett, de villámgyorsan talpra ugrottak, támadó, hátráltató, kábító és védő átkok követték egymást. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy mind ketten mindig ugyan azt a varázslatot használták. Egy az véletlen, kettő furcsa, na de TÍZ! A két fiú egyre idegesebb lett, próbáltak, minél kreatívabbak lenni, de sikertelenül. „Mi van már?" „Elegem van az egészből!" Végül újra találkozott két átok, és újra a földre estek, kezüket a szemük elé tették, mert a fényesség teljesen elvakította őket. Vakon botorkáltak és tapogatóztak a pálcájuk után.

„Ezt az ÉGÉST! Még jó, hogy senki sem látja." – kesergett Ares, miközben rátalált egy vékony fadarabra, ami viszont nem pálcának bizonyult.

„Nem hiszem el, tiszta cirkusz ez az egész" – tépkedte a füvet Albus, miközben a pálcáját kereste a fűrengetegben.

Újabb vonyítás hallatszott. Ares és Albus dühösen fordultak egymáshoz.

- Hagyd abba! – förmedtek egymásra.

- Még, hogy Én?! Talán TE – bökött vádlón a mardekárosra Albus.

- Nem merészeld letagadni, vagy rám kenni! – vetett gyilkos pillantást évfolyamtársára Ares.

Az újabb vonyításra mindketten mozdulatlanná dermedtek, nagyon közelről hallatszott. Lassan a hang irányába fordultak, és rémülten meredtek a tizenöt méterre szimatoló vérfarkasra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Folytatatás következik...


End file.
